lenobiasstufffandomcom-20200213-history
A New Day
=Original Page= This is about Hana Mirnyh & Evan in the future ^_^ Enjoy. . . Chapter One Evan's Point-of-view I jumped out of the trees, seeing as it was clear and no Romans were around, I waved to Hana, signaling that it was clear. That it was time to save them. Hana jumped out of the trees, down next to me. Her eyes scanned the empty meadow, searching for the cart. I bit my lip, deciding on what to do. If I left Hana, They might come back and do horrible things to her. But would it slow me if I brought her along? "C'mon," I say to her. She nods and we head out of the forest and to the road where hopefully we would find the cart, which contained three Roman demigods and a fresh batch of Greek slaves. Hana and I escaped from the Roman camp a few years ago, leaving behind many slaves. I was the head of the slaves, though not a slave myself. Hana was a slave, though. And I helped her escape, also escaping with her. I knew that I'd be killed if I ever came back. Once we're out of the woods, we spot the cart quickly. It's quite beaten up after out last attack. I hear Hana's breathing slow as she studies the cart. "Libc's still driving," Hana whispers to me. I nod. I fire something that looks like a bear trap, a rope, and a net. We call it a Rinoea. They named it after the girl who designed it. The rinoea's bear-trap part clamps onto the back left wheel of the cart. The ball at the end of the rope goes around, weaving in and out of all of the wheels. At the front left one, after weaving itself in, the net springs over the window shield, making the cart stop. I could probably never thank Rinoea enough. Hana and I sprint over to the cart, jumping in. The Romans are in the front with Libc. We shoot them quickly, but only to discover the slaves are dead. They killed them? No, I don't remember many of the rules that Lupa gave us, But I do remember that the slaves should be alive upon arrival. Hana has a worried look on her face, she's looking down at a little girl---probably the youngest of this batch. The girl's probably not even eight. "She reminds me of..." Hana close to crying. "The little girl that was kidnapped along with you?" I ask. She nods. Echo was prolly the youngest slave we'd ever gotten. Her job had been to sharpen swords and other weapons. But she tried to escape, murdering three Romans. They made her go insane. Lyssa was suppose to protect her after she did. But Lyssa never did. Echo just went too insane. They killed the little girl at a public whipping. The killing of Echo called off almost all escape plans, delaying Hana and I's escape for months "C'mon. Let's go back to the mansion." I say. She nods and I call a car. I run upstairs quickly. Grabbing it. I run back downstairs. Hana looks horrible. "We've failed..." She says. I pull her off of the couch and into my arms. I think the memory of those we left behind is the one haunting her. "Shh, my love." I whisper. She sobs and looks up at me. I sigh, frowning. "Hana..I think it's time I say this." She looks worried. I kneel, looking at her startled face. It wasn't abnormal for me to do these sorts of things. I held her hand and asked the question that I was hoping would change both of our lives forever. "Hana, from the day I saw you in the cart, wounded, my heart broke. Because I knew I loved you. I knew that you'd one day be my wife. So, will you marry me?" I asked softly. She gasps and nods quickly and breathes the words, "Yes...yes...". I stand and hug her. "Thank you, thank you." I say quietly. Hana smiles happily. I kiss her lips softly. "Let's go to Antonio's for dinner," I say. She smiles and nods. As we get to Antonio's, I think about making Hana my wife. I knew she couldn't cook. Maybe I could take her to a cooking class? What if I was once again asked to dine with the Queen of England? Would she have proper manners and know how to reply to certain questions? Maybe I didn't care about what the public thought. How about that. Period. She clinged to my side basically the whole ride, which I was alright with. I walk in, holding Hana's hand. I asked for the table near the window, the farthest away from the others. We ordered drinks. "Hana," I began with a sigh. She cocked her head to the side. "I'm cheating." I say at last. Hana has a look of pure shock and what looks like horror. "W-with who?" She asked. I sighed. "Jezabell." I say. I could hear her slip off the wedding ring. I sigh with hopelessness. "But it's over between us---Jezabel and I." I say. "I'm sorry." I don't mention we have a daughter together, knowing that won't help my case. "Sorry won't cut it..." Hana says quietly. "Then what else must I do, Hana?" I ask a bit bitterly. "I broke up with her, abandoned my own daughter, proposed to you, and told you!" "KID!? YOU HAD A KID?!!?" She screamed as other people in the resturent start to stare at us. Great. This is exactly what I need right now. I nod and look quite embarssed, but who wouldn't? Hana's completely crying now and shaking her head. I lean over and wipe her tears away. "Don't worry about it, Love." I whisper to her. "Don't worry? Don't worry?! You cheated on me, had a kid, and then proposed to make up for it?!" She yells once again. I sigh. "Dearest, Calm." I say. She sobs. "Dearest? I'm sure you said that to her, didn't you?" She hisses. "Never." I say. "I love you and only you, Hana." I lean back and mutter "You're making a scene". She looks up suddenly. "Making a scene, am I? I DON'T CARE! I'M SCREAMING IN A STUPID FREAKING RESTURANT! AND I. DON'T. CARE!" She screams. "Please, calm down, Hana. Please. Be sensible." I say in a calming voice. "Sensible. Right. Sensible." She takes a deep breath and is thankfully out of the "I am Insane" state. "Thank you," I say in a calm voice. "I'm sorry for freaking out...it's a bit much..." "I love you. That'll never change. I promise." I say quietly. She's silent. I stand up and hold my hand out to her. "C'mon, we'll order something back home." I say to her. She takes my hand with a slight smile. And I call a car to come pick us up. They come with the strech hummer. On the way home she's silent. I'm thinking. I can't believe what I've done. I've hurt the one I love, then I salted the wounds by telling ''her that I did what I did. Then I just made it worse by accidently talking about Bandit, my daughter. Gods, please kill me now. Now. I bring Hana inside and she sits on the couch, very obviously lost in deep thought. That's when I get a call. I answer it. "Hello?" I ask. The person on the other side of the line must be a very old man or something. "Is this Evan Sarana?" The voice asks. "Yes," I say. "Why?" "Jezabell Morigoto left Bandit Morigoto-Sarana to you. She's dead." He says. Jezabell being dead does make me sad, as I did love her. But what really effected me was that Bandit had nowhere to go. But here. Right. "Uh...Thank you for telling me. Can you arrange to bring Bandit to Sarana manor?" I ask. "Yes, sir." The man says. "Good day." And then he hangs up. I sigh and turn back towards Hana who's looking at me, her head cocked to the side. "Well. You're getting ready to meet my daughter." I say. And before there's time for her reaction. There's a knock at the door. Chapter Two '''Hana's POV' I grimaced and walked over to get the door. It was really no surprise when a nanny, a plain looking woman in her mid-fourties, stood on the door step with baby supplies and one of those baby carrier basket things. "Sarana manor?" she asked in a gravely voice. I nodded, then she nodded back. "This is Bandit," she said, handing the carrier to me. "Mr. Sarana should know enough about the care-taking of her. Good day." Then she just abrubtly walked away. I blinked, unsure of what to do. There were plenty of bags and boxes sitting on the doorstep, but I was holding my new step-daughter currently, and she wasn't exactly a light load. I grabbed as much as a I could (which was like, two bags). But Evan came to my rescue and smiled at me, taking the rest easily. I smiled gratefully, and leaned on the door, closing it. We set the stuff in the living room, and I heard a little giggle from the carrier basket. I set it on the ground and pulled out a blonde baby girl with Evan's blue eyes. She looked confused, then giggled and reached up for my nose. She giggled and smiled when she poked my nose. I smiled and laughed a little, thinking it wouldn't be so bad to have a step-daughter. Bandit yawned and smiled sleepily. Evan stood up and took some boxes upstairs while I held Bandit. She slowly fell asleep, and then I was just left alone in the living room, awkwardly holding her. Evan came down the steps quietly, so as to not wake Bandit. "You want me to take her to bed?" he asked. I nodded. He scooped up Bandit carefully, and carried her upstairs to her new room. I guess he was setting up the bed while I was holding her. Evan came back downstairs and sat down next to me. I smiled, and he smiled sadly back. "I'm so sorry... this day hasn't gone as planned." "I'll say.." I muttered. I knew he was really sorry, but my bad side was itching to get out. Evan frowned. "Sorry.. at least it was memorable?" I said, trying to make up for it. He smiled. "Definately." He kissed me and I smiled. "Promise me one thing." I was worried again, and my face showed it. "Yes?" "You won't hate Bandit for my stupid mistake." "I won't. I promise." He then hugged me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He smiled, and I smiled back. "The wedding planner is coming over tomorrow." Wow, that soon? I thought. But I nodded and said, "I'm so excited." "Good," he said, grinning. "Let's go to bed." I smiled and nodded. He picked me up and carried me upstairs. I laughed. He layed me down on the bed and kissed me. "Good night, Evan." I said, rolling on my side, smiling. I could tell he was grinning as he said, "Night Hana." I turned off the lights, getting ready for tomorrow. It would be a big day. Chapter Three Evan woke up around six the next morning, thanks to Bandit's wailing. Though he was sort of used to this now--the being woke up by crying. Not the love of his life being pissed at him. That was pretty horrible. He sighs to himself, remembering last night. He gets up and gets dressed for the day, not taking a shower. He goes and gets Bandit, who smiles and gurgles when she sees him. Her little blue eyes that are perfectly almond-shaped focus on him from the time he's at the door to the time he's standing over her crib, smiling. She squeals and tries bouncing, though she's too little to. Evan chuckles and picks her up. "Good morning, Sweetheart." He says kindly to her. Bandit squeals and looks at him, drooling a tad. Evan goes over to the table next to her crib and picks up a little burping blanket. He wipes her little mouth off and grabs the baby-milk mix. He takes her downstairs and puts her in her high-chair carefully. He makes the milk and feeds her on the couch, watching tv. He honestly wouldn't be doing all of this if Hana or someone else knew how to do it all. But if he didn't, Bandit'd probably starve to death or be taken away. And even though she was apart of a huge mistake, he'd be heart-broken if that happened. He sighs when it's ten o'clock exactly and the wedding planner comes, and Hana still isn't awake. So Evan tells her to wait while he puts her to bed for a nap. He goes and slightly shakes Hana. "Hana...Hana..." He says, shaking her lightly, not violently or rudely at all. Soon, She wakes up. Evan goes down-stairs while she gets dressed in more comfortable pajamas. He makes some coffee for himself and for the wedding planner. She smiles. "Sorry for keeping you waiting," Evan says to the wedding planner with a small sigh. Though he isn't mad or annoyed with Hana. "It's fine," She says with a small shrug. "I'm Avaengline." "It's nice to meet you, Avaengline," Evan says with a smile. At this time, Hana comes downstairs, yawning, her hair a mess and like most of the time, no make-up on her face. Though---once again---none of this mattered to Evan. He just went upstairs. Hana takes a seat at the breakfast nook with Avaengline. "So how should we start?" She asks with a yawn. Her messy apperence does seem to bother Avaengline, though very minorly. "Well we need to pick out a color theme." Avaengline says. "Do you have any ideas?" She asks. Hana shakes her head slightly. "Er...no. We only got engaged yesterday..." Hana says sorta awkwardly. Avaengline smiles sweetly, almost like she was trained to only smile in annoying situations. "Well take your time and think," Avaengline says with yet another smile. And that's where Avaengline makes her first huge mistake. Why? Because it takes Hana about another twenty minutes to just say "I don't know..." "White, black, white and black, green, red, red and white, red and black, something like that?" Avaengline says in a peppy-way that you can sorta tell is fake. "...How about...red and white?" Hana says. Avaengline smiles. "Ok, I'll start to look for them. I'll be back tomorrow. Do you want a veil and how long do you want your wedding train to be?" Avaengline asks. "Uh...I don't care on both." Hana says. Avaengline nods. She scribbles something down before smiling and leaving. Hana goes upstairs. "Evan?" She calls. Evan steps out of Bandit's bedroom. "Sorry, trying to keep her quiet. How'd it go?" Chapter Four She sighs, walking closer to him. "Not the greatest. I know, like, nothing about anything. You should've given me more time to, y'know, think about things. I could've just said my colors were tangerine and aqua! And I wanted a mermaid wedding! Give me a little time to think, please?" He sighs in return. "I'm sorry. I thought you were really excited..." He gives her a sad, puppy-dog eyes look. She rolls her eyes, but caves. "I am excited! But I want this to be perfect.. and perfection takes time. I'm sorry, Evan.." He smiles, and pulls her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "It's alright, Hana. I'll tell her not to come for another day or two. I love you, baby," he said, rubbing her back. Bandit began to wail. Hana sighed and Evan pulled away, squeezing her hand once before walking into Bandit's room to comfort her and calm her down. Hana shook her head slightly, and walked downstairs slowly. Why me? ''she thought. What did I do to deserve this? The love of my life cheated on me and had a baby. He doesn't understand what I'm going through at all.... And whenever I get mad at him he just puts on that pouty face and expects me to forget! Ha! I won't argue with him, but I certainly won't forget... She collapses on the couch with a groan. "No TV," she mutters to herself. "And I've read all our magazines four times.. books?.... nah... There's nothing to do in a mansion. This is ridiculous." She's sure no one can hear her from upstairs, so she just continues ranting. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I guess all we've been doing lately is taking care of Bandit.. not buying new magazines, not planning our wedding, not adding fun additions to the house..." "You really feel that way?" Evan asks, halfway down the stairs, Bandit in his arms. "You think it's boring here? I don't think you know what I go through while you parade around here like a princess and I do all the hard work." He then storms upstairs, still carrying Bandit, while Hana lays on the couch, mouth wide open. ''Being misunderstood really ''is ''a two-way street, ''She thought, flopping back on the couch. ''Maybe I should go and apologize... No, why should ''I ''apologize? He's the one who should apologize, not me!... That's not a good way to think, Hana. You go and apologize right now!.. But I don't want to.. it's his fault..... It's both of your faults. If you apologize, he'll apologize, and you'll live happily ever after. Now GO!.... Fine, fine. Jeez, I'm really bossy... After the interesting conversation with herself, Hana pushes herself off the couch and upstairs. Once outside Bandit's room, she sees Bandit in her crib, fast asleep, and Evan looking at a picture that she couldn't see. "Evan?" She asks timidly, taking a step into the room. Evan snaps out of his day dream and his head pops up with a nervous look. He quickly, not trying to look suspicious, opens a drawer in Bandit's dresser and lays the picture in it. "Yeah, Hana? What do you want?" He asks, harshly. The sharpness of his words cut into her like a knife. "L-listen, Evan. I'm sorry about acting so prissy and spoiled.. I think I've been feeling the same way you are. Y'know, thinking you don't know what I'm going through with this whole," she says, struggling to find a word to fit,"... this whole, situation. I'm sorry." He nods, but just sits there, playing with his hands. She waits for him to apologize in return- or just say something. The seconds tick by like hours for Hana, and with each tick-tock of Bandit's clock, she grows more uneasy. ".... Well? Don't you have anything to say?" "I forgive you, Hana," he said, at last. This is the last straw- Hana finally snaps. "I can't believe you! I let you off the hook every single time- but not now! I apologize- now you apologize! That's how it works!" "But.. I didn't do anything wrong," he said, sounding confused. "That's it," she says through clenched teeth. "I've had enough for one day. If you need me, I'll be in our room. You can sleep on the couch tonight." She storms off into her room, angrily, muttering over and over, "I can't believe him.." Bandit whimpers one last time before she once again starts to wail. Evan sighs and puts his head in his hands. After a few minutes, he slowly reaches to the drawer again and pulls out the picture. The face of Jezabel stares at Evan through the photo. Chapter Five So, that night instead of Evan hitting the hay on the couch, he went out to a bar and got extremely wasted. He stumbles into the house around three in the morning--the perfect time to come home and wake up your whole family out of a dead sleep. Hana stomps downstairs. "EVAN! What the hell?!" She demands. She'd be having a good dream, sleeping peacefully. But this is when it hits her. "Are you----''drunk? Where did you go!" "Well I didn't want to sleep on the damn couch so I...I...went swimming but first I went to the bar. And had...uh....one...two...three...ten....twenty? I dunno...let's just call it too much to drive home." Evan says with a shrug, taking a swige from a flask. Hana slaps it out of his hands. "Are you bloody mad!?" She hisses. Evan gets a distant look in his eys, he obviously didn't hear her. She growls. "I'm leaving! Fuck you, Evan!" Evan pulls her close. "Hm, that's not a bad idea," He says drunkenly, the strong smell of alcohol on his breath. Hana pushes him away. "You're sick," Hana hisses, getting her jacket. "I'm going to my sister's, bye bastard." She says and grabs the car keys and storms out of the house. She goes out to the car, unlocking it harshly and almost sobbing as she does so. She gets in the car and slams the door shut, locking it and putting on her seatbelt. She backs the car out of the garage and starts to drive. She drives for about two hours until she turns into a hidden driveway that leads deep into the forest. She parks at a old cabin in the middle of the woods. There's a old beat up light baby-blue rusty truck out-front that doesn't look like it works anymore. Hana parks the car and gets out and locks the doors. She steps up onto the porch and goes and knocks on the door. A girl who looks about twenty-eight answers. She has auburn hair and green eyes and her skin a fair color. She smiles. "Julie...how've you been?" Hana asks her. "Perfectly fine. But you don't look too good...is everything going okay?" Julie asks. Hana shakes her head. Julie frowns. "Come in, we'll talk inside. It's late and it's too cold to stand here with the door open," Julie says and steps aside to let Hana inside. Julie closes the door and locks it. Julie leads Hana into a living room. Julie's house looks much more modern then the outside of her house. It's mostly black, a little gray, but no bright colors. Julie goes and gets a cup of tea for herself and another one for Hana. "So what happened?" Julie asks. Hana tells what happened. Julie sighs. "You're welcome here..." Julie says. "Though you're not going to leave him, are you? Right after you got engaged?" Hana shrugs slightly. "Let's move on...how've you been since Sam died?" Hana asks. Julie smiles. "I've gotten over it. I'm doing fine." Julie says. Julie was a girl who escaped from the Roman Camp before Hana and Evan did. A short time after they escaped, they met Julie and her husband, Sam. At the time, Julie was pregnant. Julie and Sam helped Evan and Hana stay hidden from the people who were hunting them. Though, they found them. And in attempt to save Evan and Hana (mostly Hana since Evan fought aswell), they fought the hunters. They ran through the forest, finding the hunters. Evan killed two, and Julie killed one. Though Julie was shot first. In her womb. After healing Julie, they searched the forest for Sam, to find him dead next to a hunter. About a month later after Julie was still recovering, doctors said she could no longer have a child and she'd have bad health problems for the rest of her life. And that the baby Julie was pregnant with ''was ''in fact dead. So after about a month, Hana and Evan moved into Evan's mansion and Julie went back to her house in the woods where Sam and herself once lived. Hana frowns. "Have you taken down Annabelle's room yet...?" She asks softly, knowing the subject of her dead daughter was a bit touchy. Julie shakes her head. "No...it's still all together. Just the way Sam had left it...the night before the hunter attack..." "Oh, Julie...I'm so sorry. It's my fault he's dead! I'm sorry!" Hana says, almost starting to sob again. "Oh no, no. Please don't cry, Hana. It isn't anyone's fault that Sam died. Only the hunteress who ended his life. You can stay in the guest bedroom. Now it's late. You must get some sleep." Julie said. Hana nods and goes to the guest-bedroom. The guest-bedroom was fairly big and decorated in crimson Victorian theme. Hana didn't really take time to admire it at all, nor to take in any exact details. She just goes right to sleep. It was another complicated day. And another fight with Evan. Things weren't looking up, were they...? Chapter Six Sunlight streams through the windows of the Sarana Manor. A baby's wailing can faintly be heard from the bathroom, where Evan lay, sleeping in the bathtub. He wakes up slowly, his vision cloudy "Oh, quiet down, would ya?" he yells. The baby cries louder. He is definately hung over- and you could tell he was drunk last night by the way he looked. One leg was hanging out of the bathtub, with no shoe on. His clothes were damp and covered in mud. There was some dried blood from when he had gotten punched in the nose. "Hanaaaaaa," he groans, laying half-asleep. The memories of last night slowly come back to him. Bandit cries louder and louder still. "Damn.." He rolls himself out of the tub, and slowly trudges down the hallway to his daughter's room. There were baby's clothes scattered all over the floor- mostly because the dresser was tipped on its side, the drawers on all parts of the room- a few in pieces. "Oh man," he mutters, rubbing his forehead. "What did I do last night?" Bandit senses his prescence, and her wailing quiets down a little. He walks over to the crib and picks up the baby. "Hey there, Bandit. You're not gonna leave me too, are ya?" he whispers. Bandit sniffles, then starts to cry again. No wonder- all you can smell on his breath is alchohol. Evan shakes his head, and sets Bandit down in her crib. He sighs. Bandit slowly stops crying. ''Where did Hana say she was going? ''he asks himself, his brow furrowed. ''Her... sister's! Julie... Now where the hell did she live? He jogs down the stairs, looking all over for their address book. The house is a complete mess. Broken glass, furniture tipped over and the TV is playing porn. He looks on the coffee table, trying to ignore the moaning on the TV. There, under wedding magazines he had drunkenly bought for Hana, was the address book. "Finally," he mutters, flipping through the pages. He reaches the page- Julie Case- 2447 East Sherman Lane. ''He hurriedly calls the house-keepers in, telling them to take care of Bandit and to clean up the mess. He grabs his car keys and heads out, turning on the GPS. The trip'd take two hours. ''~Time Skip~ Evan pulls into the driveway, Julie's old beat-up blue truck sat next to Hana's car- which he had bought her. He parks, gets out, locks the door and jogs up to the porch. He looks down at himself- he really is a mess. But there's no time to think about that- he knocks on the door twice. No answer. He knocks on the door a few more times, more demanding. The door opens. Julie glares at him. "What do you want, Evan?" she hisses. "I want to see Hana," he says, giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Well, she doesn't want to see you. So drive back to your fancy mansion and go get drunk with your rich, snobby-ass friends." "We'll see about that," he growls. "Hana! Hana, come out here! It's Evan! I want to apologize!" Hana appears in the doorway, looking pale and tired. "Evan, go home. I'll come back when I'm ready." Julie then slams the door in his face, with a triumphant smirk. He could hear Julie congradulate Hana with a "You go girl! You show him who's boss!" But Evan isn't going to give up that easily........ Chapter Seven And Evan was not going to let Julie separate them. Evan sighs and climbs up a tree then jumps up onto the roof of Julie’s house. Almost sliding off and killing himself, He busts an attic window, falling into the house like he’s still drunk—though it’s obvious by his skilled thinking that he isn’t. He waits a few seconds; making sure that no one’s coming to see what the noise was. And when no one comes, he slowly and quietly as possible opens the creaking attic door and walks down, into the house. Unfortunately, Julie’s house only has about three stories (including the attic) so he’s right in front of Julie as he steps out, he didn’t wait long enough. “EVAN!” Julie screams, beyond pissed off, “What are you doing in here!?” She screams. Evan sighs. That has a pretty obvious answer. “I’m here for Hanna, Julie.” Evan says. “She’s coming home with me, alright?” “No, not alright. What don’t you get, Evan? She’s mad at you, you—” “Made a mistake. Yes. I did make a mistake. I’ve over twenty-one, it wasn’t illegal. And it’s not like I’m an alcoholic. I got drunk once. It’s not like she’s not ever made a mistake or had fun. Trust me, I know. She’s just over re-acting. She needs to get that I make mistakes—everyone does. And she’s being a hypocrite if says any otherwise.” Evan says. Julie sighs. “Just—just—Gods knows I’m going to regret this—just go talk to her, OK?!” Julie says with a bitter sigh. Like stated before, Julie’s a widow. She’s a childless, husbandless, young, and bitter to everyone besides Hanna, widow. And this is why most people dislike her—and part of the reason she lives so far away out in the woods, by herself. Who wants to live near a widow who’ll yell at you for stepping in her yard? Julie’s story is a long one, though. She’s the daughter of two people who never really cared for her. And as a child, she promised she would change that for her child when she grew up. Though that never really happened—her child died. Then when she found the love of her life (Sam) she dated and married him, held his hand through so many years, just to come to the beginning of what she thought would be her fairy-tale dream life for it to be crushed entirely. All she had left was the house Sam built, and his grave in the yard. But there was something even worst then her tragic life—she was in love with Evan Sarana; her sister’s fiancé. But he just reminded her so much of Sam. He was kind and loving when he wanted to be, strong and a protector for Hana all the time, and most of all handsome. Though not one thing in Julie’s mind convinced her that she was going to be with him one day. He was already in love with Hana—and still Jezbel. There was no way on earth he’d also make room for a bitter widow who mourned for her dead husband and child, who couldn’t ever let of heart-break like that. Plain and simple, It wasn’t worth it and barely possible. Evan goes downstairs to the breakfast nook where Hana sits. "Hana---" Evan begins. Hana turns around quickly. "Where the bloody hell did you ''come from?!" She hisses, still pissed. Evan sighs. "Hana, please understand I made a mistake. Please come back home with me. You're going to be my wife. If you got drunk or pregnant or sick or something I'd be there for you, I wouldn't get mad at you or leave you or whatever. I'm not perfect. You should've thought about that when you said you would marry me when I proposed." Evan says. Hana frowns. "Fine." She mutters. "I'll come home." Evan smiles. "Thanks." Chapter Eight "You didn't let me finish," Hana said. Evan's heart sunk. "I'll come home when I'm ready. It could be in two hours, it could be tomorrow, hell, it may even be next month! But if you really do love me, you'll wait." Evan sighs. "Alright, Hana. But please, be ready quickly? I miss you already," he said, with a sad smile, mixed with the puppy dog eyes. Hana tried to not melt. "You can't miss me if you're still here," she said, keeping up her cold façade. It really hurt her to do this. Evan sighed, knowing she was serious about it. "Alright, alright. I love you, Hana," he said. He hesitated before leaving. "Goodbye, Evan," she said. He then turned around and tried to find his way out. Julie was right behind him, pushing him the right way. One slammed door, a click of the lock, and one car driving away later, Julie returned. "I'm so proud of you!" she squealed. "You stood up to him! Great job! Now, when do you want to go over there to get your stuff? Probably some time when he's not ho-" "Julie, I'm not staying here forever. It could be in two hours, it could be next week, hell, it could be in three years! But I'm going back to him sometime. You do know that, right?" Hana said, interrupting her. Julie looked genuinely shocked and disappointed. "I'm sorry, Julie. But I swear I'll visit a lot! Hey, if you want... you could live with us?" Hana offered, unsure. She immediately regretted that. "Oh, Hana, that's so sweet of you to offer, but... you know, I could stand to leave this place. Plus," she added with a wink, "I couldn't stand to live with Evan." She and Hana laughed. "So," Julie said, "do you know when you're going back?" Hana shook her head. "Nope. I guess I'll go back when I think I can forgive him. And who knows how long that could take?" She sighs. "Well, you're welcome here as long as you'd like to stay," Julie said. "Thank you so much, Julie. I don't know what I'd do without you." ''I do, ''Julie thought. ''You'd go back to the slimeball Evan and he'd hurt you again. You're not going back to him, Hana. You're staying here with me where it's safe.... whether you like it or not! Chapter Nine Chapter Nine ﻿'Two Months Later' Bandit could now review all the names of characters on sesame street as well as sucessfully spit food at Hana until she was nearly covered in it from head to toe, after some practice from doing it every day. And as hard as it was, Evan pushed on raising his daughter. And even now, he wish Jezabel was alive more then ever. He worried that Hana was not happy with Bandit and worried that Bandit was a living reminder that he cheated. He honestly wanted to get rid of her. Though he knew he could not. Whether he liked it or not, Bandit was his child. It wouldn't be right. "Fuck! Shit! Motherfucking! Annoying! Brat!" Hana screamed whilst stomping her foot on the kitchen floor. By this point of Hana's breakdown, Bandit was scared to death, crying. She did not understand what she did wrong. "Evan!" Hana screamed. Evan walked downstairs, telling someone to hold on then putting the phone on mute. "What's wrong, Hana? Did she spit up again?" He asked calmly. "Yes! I want her gone! You do it or I will!" Hana demands, in a rage. Evan sighs. "Hana, I can't do that to my child." Hana storms out of the room to clean herself off. Evan sighs and unmutes the phone. "Sorry, Peter. I've got to go." He hangs up and calls Julie. THE NEXT DAY Evan drives to Julie's house. Julie's waiting outside. He gets out and gets Bandit. He walks to Julie. "Please, just watch her for two weeks until I can convince Hana to let her stay." Julie nods, and takes Bandit, not asking. Evan drives away, knowing what he has to do. Chapter Ten Hana finishes washing Bandit's spit off of her. She changes into a clean pair of clothes, while loading her old outfit into the washer with the other outfits. Bandit had been spitting up on during every feeding. Every day. And eventually, Hana just snapped. Now, though, she was starting to regret her outburst. She sighed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She hears a car pull into the driveway. Not knowing that Evan left, she hurries downstairs to see who the surprise guest is. Evan opens the door to find Hana in clean jeans and a new t-shirt. "Look, Evan, I'm-" she starts, but is cut off by Evan. "No, you're not. You're staying." "That's-" "Hana, I'm serious. You're staying." "Evan, I-" "Why aren't you listening to me? I mean what I'm saying!" "I am-" "Hana! Pl-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP, EVAN, AND LET ME TALK!" She screams, exasperated. He looks taken aback and just nods. "I'm not leaving. I was going to apologize for screaming before. Gods, Evan, why is everything so difficult with you?" She says it souding annoyed, but there's a playful smile on her lips. He smiles as well, and takes a step foward and kisses her passionately. She's at first shocked, but melts into it. "I'm sorry," Evan says. "For cheating, and for forcing you to live with Bandit. I know she can be a handful at times." She nods, accepting his apology. "Wait, where is Bandit?" she asks, moving out of his embrace, and looking at Bandit's usual spot in the living room. "I dropped her off at Julie's, so you and I could have some time to work this out," he replies, looking a little confused at her worry. "So we have the house to ourselves?" she asks. He nods. "Yeah. Why?" She raises an eyebrow as an answer. He slowly understands what she's saying. He puts his hands in his pockets, blushing a little. He looks at his feet, awkwardly, not really sure what to say. They stand there in the awkward silence, both waiting for the other to say something. He thinks of something to say, after a while. ".... Um... Hana, there's just one thing..... I'm.... kinda..." She looks at him questioningly. "Yeah? You're what?" "Out of..... Um......... c-......" he coughs, not sure how to say it. He mumbles, "Out of......'' protection''." "Don't worry about that," she purrs. She smiles sexily, and strides foward, kissing him on the lips, passionately. She surprises both herself and him with her confidence. He kisses her back and wraps his arms around her waist. "Have I..." he says, between kisses, "ever.... told you.... how much... I love... you?" She breaks away and smiles, seemingly becoming different person. "Oh, just shut up and kiss me, Evan," she commands. He obeys, willingly. After the heated make-out session, the head upstairs to their bedroom. Evan closes the door behind them. Meanwhile, in the living room... Ring, ring, ring. "Hi, this is Evan and Hana. We're not able to answer the phone right now so leave a message and your number after the beep. Thanks!" '' "Evan, Hana, this is Julie. I can't keep Bandit anymore. I just can't. Come ''soon." ﻿ Category:Literature Category:PJDF Content